


A Nice Surprise

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Plot Twists, Reverse Werewolf Concept, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: After a few days with his new bunny, Ryo gets quite the unexpected, and rather cute, surprise





	A Nice Surprise

The day went along without a major hitch, as there were several occasions where Cottontail would get too curious and try to jump out of the basket, prompting Ryo to stop the bunny. Ryo would be stopped as he walked by a few small children that would ask about the rabbit, with Ryo showing a little kindness by letting them see just so long as they didn’t scare poor Cottontail. Other than that, the day went well.

Ryo unlocked the door of his apartment and walked in, setting the bags down, including the basket with Cottontail in it, on the nearby sofa. He took his overcoat off and hung it on the coat rack by the door. After taking his shoes off, he started to settle back into this apartment, first going to the basket to take Cottontail out.

“You have fun today?” Ryo gently asked the bunny, giving him a few warm pets before taking the lid off and gingerly lifting the tiny bunny out of the basket and into his arms, where Cottontail proceeded to get comfy.

“Warm?”

Cottontail purred quietly as Ryo scratched under his ears. 

~~~~~

In several days time, Cottontail had completely adjusted to his new home, almost to the point that it seemed he had always been there. The once-lonely apartment became a bit more lively with a new pet around and Ryo embraced the new furry company in his home. Like the animal shelter volunteer told him, Cottontail also was a curious creature, often joining him in the kitchen whenever Ryo was making food. Oftentimes, he would chill on the countertop like a little bunny loaf and just watch his new owner. Ryo would even pet him, making him purr in contentment. 

Ryo found the rabbit to be quite affectionate, even a little needy for affection, but Ryo didn’t seem to mind all that much. The little bunny kept him on his toes and adored the new toys that Ryo got for him, so that made him happy. Dinner was a quiet affair, as usual, except Ryo left the radio on as they both ate their meals. The radio would switch in between easy-listening music and current events at periodic intervals.

Even if the idea of having a rabbit in his home was normal, there was still the occasional thought about something being off with the rabbit.

The night went as normal with Ryo took his bath and got ready for bed, with Cottontail in his cage yet again. The bunny was already passed out on his side, content, and asleep soundly. The sight was adorable and it made Ryo's heart soft. Soon he went to bed after turning the lights off.

\-----

He awoke a few hours later to the sound of rattling.

Ryo awoke with a start as he quickly tried to adjust his eyesight to see what was the matter. The rattling obviously came from the cage and Ryo got greatly concerned as the bunny had been doing fine up until right this moment. Ryo wasted not a moment as he rushed out of bed and went to the rabbit cage to see what was up.

“Goodness, Cottontail, I’m right here. What’s the matter?” Ryo asked, worried.

The bunny didn’t do much other than acting as though he wanted to be let out. So Ryo opens the door and helped the bunny out. The bunny scrambled onto the carpet away from Ryo, much to his surprise.

“C-Cottontail! What’s up with you?”

The second he said that the bunny began to literally glow to bright light, illuminating the entire room and almost blinding poor Ryo. The bright light kept up for a few more seconds before it finally died down and Ryo could look again. His eyes trying to adjust again, Ryo stood up with a little difficulty and stumbled around to reach for the light switch. Touching the familiar invention, he quickly flipped it on and was greeted with a shocking surprise.

There, on the floor where his bunny was supposed to be, was instead a human, lying on his floor.

Ryo’s eyes were wider than dinner plates and he was at a loss for words. He then inched slowly to the naked human body to get a closer look at him.

Upon closer inspection, he found that the human on his bedroom floor was a human boy about his age, his body a slim frame with some muscle and short black hair. He was sound asleep on his floor so serenely that Ryo didn’t want to wake him. His features also looked unusually soft, like a baby. The boy stirred in his sleep in an attempt to wake up and upon doing so, Ryo caught the look of his eyes, soft, dark brown orbs that were the prettiest eyes Ryo had ever seen on another human being. He sat up and yawned like he just woke up from a nap, blinking awake.

“Goodness, it’s been a while since I was like this…”

He turned and was greeted by Ryo’s face of confusion.

“Oh-Oh gosh, I’m very sorry! I-I didn’t mean to freak you out!” The boy quickly responded, realizing that his transformation probably scared the living daylights out of his owner. 

Ryo finally shook out of his stupor but was still at a loss of words. What was he supposed to do? This wasn’t normal, right? How would he respond? What can he respond with? Did he eat something that disagreed with him? Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream, this has to be. Ryo pinched himself and felt the pain on his arm, realizing that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Wha-Why did you do that?” The boy asked, curiously.

“To… To make sure that I’m not… dreaming…” 

“I imagine you have questions.”

“Too many. First off, who are you, what are you doing in my house and what the hell did you do to Cottontail?”

Ryo took a breathe before he spoke again, a little softer in tone this time.

“Sorry for the harsh tone, I think the shock is finally wearing off.”

“It’s alright, don’t worry. To answer your question, I was your rabbit Cottontail.”

Ryo knew that much, but how?

“So is this a common occurrence, or-”

“N-No, not as often as you might think. In fact…” The boy got up to see out of the window.

“What are you looking for?”

“It is a full moon.”

“I'm sorry?”

“I just wanted to see if it was a full moon and it was.”

“So do you… become a human for one night and then you turn back into a bunny until the next full moon?”

“Yes.”

So essentially, this boy, who was also kind of cute the more Ryo noticed, was his bunny that has the ability to transform at the full moon.

So like a werewolf, or reverse werewolf in this case.

“So do you have a separate name to go by?”

“Y-Yes, I do actually. It's Akira. Though I quite like the nickname you’ve given me, so you can call me either.”

Akira. Simple enough.

So here they both were, on Ryo's floor, one of them naked and shivering a little. It finally crossed Ryo’s mind that Akira needed to be dressed, as he was probably cold.

“Stay here and lemme see about finding you some clothes to wear, though some may not fit you as well.”

“T-thank you…”

Ryo then got up from the floor, stumbling lightly, and went to his dresser to find some decent nightwear. Akira looked on in curiosity as Ryo dug out a longer shirt, some loose flannel, and some boxers.

“Here, you can put these on. They may be a little tight,” Ryo calmly told him as Akira took a moment to put the clothing on. He figured out the boxers after a little bit and the pants as well after some help, but he got confused about the shirt, having trouble with the hole was for the head.

“Please help. I think I’m stuck…”

Ryo laughed quietly as he scooted over to help put the shirt on by guiding the shirt down and helping Akira get his head through the hole. It was at this moment that he noticed something off with Akira’s hair and it didn’t occur to him until he saw it.

Were those… bunny ears?

“Thank you! Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Um… c-correct me if I’m wrong, but are those… bunny ears?”

Akira blinked a moment until he realized what Ryo was talking about, and gently padded his head to feel them that yes, in fact, they were there. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot I still had these.”

So he still has his bunny ears, just tucked away in his hair to hide them. Ryo wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. 

“Would it be okay if I felt them?” Ryo asked, gently.

“Ye-Yes, but please be careful. They’re rather sensitive.”

Ryo kept this in mind as he got close and lightly stroke the outer fur of his ears. He heard Akira gasp quietly at the touch but was still transfixed on them. He then pulled on them slightly, making Akira flinch and Ryo let go.

“I-I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Ryo panicked, seeing Akira cover his head with his hands in fear.

“Well, no, but I did say that they were sensitive.”

“You did say that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, you weren’t being mean about it.”

“Do they function like normal?”

“Why yes, I do hear well with them,” Akira told him, uncovering his head, “though, I don’t like sudden, loud noises. It hurts my ears.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They both sat there a moment before Akira yawned cutely.

“It’s pretty late, we need to get some sleep.”

“You’re right, it is rather dark out. Does this mean I’m sleeping with you?”

Ryo’s mind fried for a split second at the casual remark.

_He means just sleeping in the same bed, you idiot. He doesn’t know about connotations._

“Y-Yes, you are. I don’t really have a spare bed in this apartment and I don’t usually have guests that stay the night. I hope it doesn’t bother you.”

“Not at all! It would be nice actually. Sleeping alone kinda makes me a little nervous, but I know I’ll be safe around you, so I don’t have to worry!”

This boy was making his poor heart feel things and he couldn’t stand it. Akira was innocent and didn’t even know it.

“Come on, let’s get to sleep.”

“Alright!”

Ryo got into bed on one side and Akira on the other, getting as close as he could to Ryo before he could even lay the blankets out.

“So even as a human, you’re a cuddle bug.”

“A cuddle bug? What’s that?”

“It refers to a person that likes to cuddle with other people.”

“Can we cuddle? You’re warm.”

Ryo wanted to scream, there was no way this boy was doing this innocently. 

“S-Sure, just don’t get too comfortable.”

As soon as he said that, he felt Akira snuggle up against him under the blankets and quickly fell sound asleep. Ryo sighed and pulled the covers up to make sure they were both covered. 

This was already a weird night as it was but Ryo, who was getting accustomed to the whole thing, strangely didn't seem to mind all that much. At least Akira was nice and even cute, but had a lot to learn if this was going to be a more common occurrence. Falling asleep as well, he wrapped a protective arm around Akira, hearing the latter hum as he did so.


End file.
